The present invention relates to valve plates for container valves with a threaded dome. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing such valve plates.
Valve plates of this type are used to accommodate and secure the valves of containers, especially can-type containers The bent-under edge of the plate is fastened to the edge of the container opening and accordingly also constitutes a closure for the opening. The valve itself is accommodated in a dome in the plate.
In many engineering applications the dome of the plate is also threaded and the consumer screws on a threaded adaptor appropriate for the particular purpose.
Since valve plates of this type are relatively thin-walled, however, and since the threading decreases the strength of the material in the vicinity of the dome, the threaded section of the dome can be damaged and can begin to leak when an adaptor is screwed on. This is a safety hazard in particular when the container is used for combustible gases as in camping or in vulcanizing equipment.